


Captain Hook Drabble Collection 2

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e030 Slightly Duped, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e040 Friday the Thirteenth, Episode: e041 Immortal Pan, Episode: e044 Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M, Hook's Mother's Picture, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another drabble collection focusing on the Hook family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Hook Drabble Collection 2

Captain Hook Drabble Collection 2

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Jasper Hook’s Decision

Jasper Hook smiled as he held Cecilia’s arms behind her back. He approached a cell. ‘’You’re my brother’s betrothed and a prisoner. I already captured your ship,’’ he said. 

Jasper gasped after Cecilia fainted in his arms. *The lady was sick?* His eyes widened after Cecilia died. 

*My brother shouldn’t know about Cecilia’s death. I won’t harm him.* 

Jasper’s crew appeared. He parted with Cecilia. ‘’Place her in the water,’’ he said. His men departed. 

Jasper saw James. He gasped again. 

James frowned. ‘’I saw everything.’’

Jasper began to frown. He saw tears in his sibling’s eyes. 

James still suffered. 

The End

 

Suffer with One Another

*It’s Cecilia’s birthday* Captain Hook thought. He frowned in his cabin for a moment. *I regret lies about my pirate life. I still remember Cecilia refusing to marry me after my lies.* Tears ran down Captain Hook’s face. He gasped after Cecilia’s spirit stepped out of darkness. 

Cecilia’s dress and flesh were tattered. Her eyes were sunken. Her teeth were bared in a grin. 

Additional tears streamed down Captain Hook’s face. ‘’My lies harmed you.’’ He began to sob. 

Cecilia embraced Captain Hook. She touched tears on his face. She whimpered. Cecilia suffered with Captain Hook and never released him. 

The End

 

Hook’s Wish

*I wanted to be loved by you, Cecilia. I was foolish when I lied about my life as a pirate. You refused to marry me after my lies and tore me apart* Captain Hook thought. He stood near Cecilia’s grave marker and frowned. 

‘’I wish to be with you for eternity.’’ 

Many minutes passed before Cecilia’s skeleton emerged from her grave. 

Captain Hook smiled. 

Cecilia whimpered. She wished to remain in her grave as her bones ached. 

Captain Hook embraced Cecilia and kissed her. ‘’I will never release you, Cecilia.’’ He still smiled. Captain Hook was aware of her suffering. 

The End

 

Jasper’s Words

Midshipman James Hook looked into Jasper Hook’s cabin. *My elder brother should be here. He is probably capturing a ship again. That’s why he isn’t present now.* 

James frowned at the empty cabin. He searched for Jasper before he saw him near a door. 

Jasper smiled.

‘’You captured a ship?’’

Jasper nodded. ‘’Your betrothed was present.’’

James gasped. ‘’Cecilia?’’ He viewed Jasper nodding another time. 

‘’Cecilia was sick.’’ 

James trembled. ‘’My betrothed is…’’ He opened the door and ran into the chamber. 

Cecilia sat up in bed and smiled at James.

Jasper’s smile remained. ‘’I never said Cecilia was deceased.’’ 

The End

 

Cecilia Returns

*Mummy is gone. Cecilia is gone. Jasper is gone. Perhaps I’ll eventually be with them in spirit* Captain Hook thought. He frowned after he heard footsteps in his cabin. *A trespasser.* He gasped after a certain spirit appeared. 

‘’Cecilia! My betrothed!’’

‘’I’m returning to you. We can be together for eternity.’’ 

*At least Jasper isn’t returning to punish me for blinding him.* 

Cecilia embraced Captain Hook. She smiled. Her hands were around his throat. Cecilia laughed. 

Captain Hook scowled and strangled Cecilia. He was released. 

Cecilia became Jasper. ‘’How did you know?’’ He vanished.

‘’Cecilia doesn’t wear an eye patch.’’ 

The End

 

Heal Cecilia

*Are you capturing another ship without me, Jasper?* Midshipman James Hook thought. He wandered his brother’s ship for what seemed like hours. He gasped after he saw Cecilia in bed. James also saw Jasper. 

‘’Your betrothed was sick after I captured the ship.’’ Jasper smiled. ‘’Cecilia is still going to rot in a cell.’’ 

‘’Heal Cecilia!’’ James exclaimed.

Scowling, Jasper obtained a wet cloth and placed it on Cecilia’s forehead. He departed. 

Jasper was eventually bedridden. He glowered as James appeared with a bowl of soup.

James stumbled. 

Soup fell on Jasper. He shrieked. 

James smiled. *That’s for imprisoning Cecilia.* 

The End

 

Never Alone

Darkness concealed a scowl on Captain Hook’s face. Many hours passed while he remained near his mother’s grave marker. 

‘’I’ll eventually be with you,’’ Captain Hook said. His scowl remained. ‘’You’ll never be alone after my spirit appears. I’ll be in your arms again. Just like when I was a boy.’’ He smiled for a moment before he turned. 

A skeleton emerged from the grave. 

Captain Hook faced her and gasped. ‘’Mummy?’’ He struggled after he was embraced. His eyes were wide before she gathered dirt and buried him.

Mother and son were never going to be alone another time. 

The End

 

Mistletoe

Midshipman James Hook stood in Jasper’s cabin. *Jasper just captured a ship.* 

James gasped after he saw Jasper with Cecilia. 

‘’Merry Christmas, my little brother,’’ Jasper said. 

Cecilia stood under the mistletoe and kissed her betrothed. She embraced him. 

James imitated her. 

Jasper smiled. ‘’Cecilia will rot in a cell. I’ll enjoy tearing you two apart. Just like Cecilia ripped our sibling bond apart after you loved her.’’ 

Captain James Hook’s memory ended before he took mistletoe on his desk. He approached a window and released it. He smiled. He was more than happy to let go of his past. 

The End

 

Jasper’s Smile

Midshipman James Hook roamed his brother’s ship. *Jasper is probably capturing another ship.* He viewed Jasper carrying a woman. James followed the latter into his cabin. 

Jasper placed the woman on a bed.

James gasped. ‘’Cecilia!’’ He faced Jasper. ‘’You captured Cecilia’s ship?’’

Jasper nodded. ‘’Cecilia was already sick.’’ 

James remained near Cecilia. He saw Jasper’s frown. ‘’Cecilia is not tearing us apart. We’ll always be siblings.’’ 

James remembered being near a happy Jasper. The siblings smiled together.

Cecilia ceased breathing.

James trembled. 

Jasper smiled. ‘’Brothers will bond again.’’ His smile remained. ‘’I was aware of Cecilia’s final moments alive.’’ 

The End

 

Good Spirits

Captain Hook frowned as he approached a window. *You always smiled by me, Cecilia. Tears replaced your smile after you discovered I lied about my pirate life* he thought. Captain Hook’s shoulders slumped.

*My lies harmed you. I won’t be with you another time. I loathed you after you refused to marry me.*

Captain Hook focused on the window. *I almost wish to forget my emotions for you.* A tear ran down Captain Hook’s face. ‘’I understand if you hate me, Cecilia.’’

Captain Hook saw a star before he smiled. Additional tears streamed down his face. *You are happy, Cecilia.*

The End

 

Haunting Hook

Captain Hook glanced at his empty cabin and frowned. He raised his arm at one side and almost curled his fingers. *I wish for you to be near me, Cecilia. Maybe not. I remember your tears after my lies. You never married me.* 

Cecilia’s spirit materialized.

After gasping, Captain Hook scowled and trembled. ‘’Are you haunting me due to my lies?’’  
He refused to face his past again. ‘’BEGONE!’’ 

Tears ran down Cecilia’s face. ‘’I forgive you, but you’ll never be happy.’’ She vanished. 

Captain Hook gasped again. He curled his fingers. Tears streamed down Captain Hook’s face. ‘’With me.’’ 

The End

 

Hurting Cecilia

Captain Hook frowned for what seemed like many hours. He looked ahead as he stood in darkness. That was when he remembered Cecilia’s tears. His betrothed’s tears. 

*I almost regret hurting you with lies about my pirate life, Cecilia* Captain Hook thought. A sad expression appeared on his face for a few moments. Another frown replaced it. 

*I imagine your tears during every new day, Cecilia. Your tears after you refuse to marry me. You suffer without me.* 

Captain Hook smiled at a snail’s pace. ‘’You will not suffer another time, Cecilia,’’ he said before he abandoned a grave marker. 

The End

 

How Cecilia Perished

*You are probably in the spirit world, Cecilia. My betrothed* Captain Hook thought. He was near a window as he faced his desk. Frowning, he glanced at his barren cabin. 

Arms wrapped around Captain Hook’s waist. His face was kissed.

Captain Hook blushed and looked back. His eyes became wide after he saw Cecilia’s spirit. He shook his head in disbelief. ‘’That’s how you died?’’

Cecilia waved. ‘’I’m returning to you so that you won’t endure solitude.’’

Captain Hook turned and scowled. He heard Cecilia as she sobbed. 

Cecilia’s charred spirit released Captain Hook before she vanished and never returned.

The End

 

Summoning Spirits

Captain Hook scowled at his mother’s portrait. ‘’I wish to be with you as soon as possible. We can always be together,’’ he muttered. He continued to scowl. *I’m not sure if I wish to be with my elder brother. Jasper Hook. He never liked me.*

Captain Hook’s eyes widened as soon as Jasper and their mother materialized.

‘’We can always be together,’’ the mother said. She frowned at her dusty portrait.

Captain Hook groaned after his mother griped.

Jasper smiled. ‘’I will reveal your infant portraits to your crew.’’

Captain Hook frowned and blushed before Jasper vanished. ‘’Jasper? JASPER!’’

The End


End file.
